1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner lever assembly for a front seat of a vehicle, and more particularly to a recliner lever assembly for a front seat of a vehicle, which has a recliner lever integrally assembled with a seat-height adjusting lever with an identical hinge shaft, thereby preventing a passenger seated in the seat from being injured by an interference of a seat belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, seats for a vehicle have been installed in the vehicle to elastically support a driver's or a passenger's body, to reduce a fatigue of the driver or the passenger resulting from an operation of the vehicle, and to provide a comfortable driving condition.
The seats for the vehicle include front-seats for a driver and a passenger, and a rear seat positioned behind the front-seats.
Each front-seat includes a seat cushion coupled to a floor panel so as to move in forward and backward directions, a seatback coupled to a rear portion of the seat cushion so as to be adjusted to the desired tilt angle, and a headrest mounted on an upper portion of the seatback.
The rear-seat is a bench type rear seat, which includes a rear-seat cushion coupled to the floor panel of the vehicle and a seatback joined with a rear portion of the rear-seat cushion.
The position of the seat for the vehicle can be changed to a certain extent to accommodate the passenger's or driver's figure including height, weight, arm length and the like, so as to prevent the driver or the passenger from fatiguing during the operation of the vehicle.
The seats respectively have at least one seatbelt to restrain the driver's figure or the passenger's figure in the event of the car crashing or turning over, in order to secure the driver's safety or the passenger's safety. The seatbelt is associated with a buckle so as to restrain the driver's figure or the passenger's figure.
On the other hand, when the driver or the passenger intends to use the seatbelt, the driver or the passenger sits in the front-seat and pulls a webbing of the seatbelt, so that the webbing of the seatbelt is drawn out of a retractor (not shown) while covering or winding about the recliner lever.
As described above, in the event of the car crashing, if this occurs during the operation of the vehicle in the state that the webbing of the seatbelt covers the recliner lever, the passenger can be instantly and forwardly moved by the impact caused by the car crashing, so as to lose balance.
In the circumstance as described above, when the seatbelt normally operates, the seatbelt restraining the driver's or passenger's body extends by a distance proportional to the movement of the driver's or passenger's body, so as to hold back the driver's or passenger's body into the front-seat to the original restrained position. However, since the webbing of the seatbelt covers or is wound around the recliner lever, the webbing of the seatbelt may tighten the driver's or passenger's body.
In addition, the webbing of the seatbelt may pull up the recliner lever so as to release restriction of the seatback. Thus, the seatback of the front-seat may rotate in one direction. Specially, in the event of the car crash, such a rotation in one direction may increase the risk of an injury to the driver or the passenger.